Hurricane Hanna (2013)
Hanna was the eight named storm and fifth hurricane of the 2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Hanna's duration was between August 3 and August 7. Hanna's peak intensity was 75 mph winds and minimum pressure of 975 mbar. Hanna was a weak hurricane that affected the San Francisco Peninsula, Gulf, and the Barrier Peninsula with strong winds, heavy rain, and flash flooding. Hanna originated from a tropical wave to the east of the Biolixi Islands. The wave stalled over stale air and then began to move towards the San Francisco Gulf. As the wave entered ore favorable conditions it was upgraded to Tropical Depression Nine on August 3. Nine quickly strengthened, strengthening into Tropical Storm Hanna just 12 hours later. On August 4, Hanna began to move along the southern coast of Gulf. This brought heavy rain and flash flooding to the area. Hanna then began to move towards the north quickly strengthening as it brushed past the San Francisco Peninsula and as it approached the Barrier Peninsula. On August 6, Hanna strengthened into a category 1 hurricane as it made landfall on the Barrier Peninsula. Many mudslides and flash flooding was reported from Hanna as it moved over the mountainous terrain. Hanna then weakened as it moved inland. Hanna in all caused 829 million simoleons in damage and caused 22 deaths. Meteorological History On August 1, a tropical disturbance began to be monitored by the National Hurricane Center. The disturbance began to move towards the San Francisco Gulf and slowly organized over warm waters. On August 3, the disturbance fully developed into Tropical Depression Nine. While continuing its track towards the San Francisco Gulf, Nine developed into Tropical Storm Hanna on August 4. As Nine became Hanna, tropical storm watches became in effect for the coasts of Gulf and San Francisco as Hanna was expected to move towards the area. Hanna did move towards the coast, and gradually strengthened. Hanna moved just along the southern coast of Gulf and then began to curve towards the north up along the coast of the San Francisco Peninsula. Heavy rain and gusty winds were reported as Hanna past the areas. On August 6, Hanna moved along the coast at an 8 mile proximity caused severe flash flooding and power outages due to strong wind gusts around 80 mph in some areas. During the evening hours of August 6, Hanna strengthened into a category 1 hurricane with 75 mph winds and minimum pressure of 975 mbar. Hanna caused severe beach erosion to the Barrier Peninsula and also widespread power outages and wind damage. Hanna's rainfall added to the area already hit in early June by Hurricane Andrea. Hanna in all caused 829 million simoleons in damage and caused 22 deaths. Preparation and Impact Gulf As Hanna strengthened in the San Francisco Gulf, Hanna caused a lot of rainfall throughout the southern coast of Gulf. Even though Hanna was a minimal tropical storm as it affected the area, the large size of Hanna contributed to heavy rainfall and flooding throughout the area. Some areas of Virginia were also slightly affected by outer bands of Hanna. Besides heavy rain, many tornadoes were spawned as Hanna began to curve towards the north. The strongest tornado, and EF4, was reported near the city of Isabel, San Francisco. The most devastating being an EF3 tornado that destroyed the small town of Glasgow in Gulf. San Francisco As Hanna began to curve towards the north impacts were reported in major cities such as St. Anthony and Coconut City. A storm surge measured about 10 ft. was reported in Tree Beach. Many tornadoes were also reported on the San Francisco Peninsula as well. As Hanna quickly strengthened into a weak hurricane, it made landfall near the city of Callisto on the Barrier Peninsula. Some gusty winds, heavy rain, and mudslides were reported around the mountainous terrain. Hanna in all caused 829 million simoleons in damage and caused 22 deaths. See also *Hurricane Lili *2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Category 1 Hurricane